


☄ If Skull was... Takeru "T.K." Takaish

by Firehedgehog



Category: Digimon Adventure, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-07-29 04:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16256756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firehedgehog/pseuds/Firehedgehog
Summary: Alright, lets all hum or sing the theme song now





	☄ If Skull was... Takeru "T.K." Takaish

When Skull was recovering at the hospital, he got quite sick of being called cute and angelic. Blue blue eyes, and the hair had grown back in from whatever accident cost him his past was a golden blond.

He was a guy. He was not cute and maybe that’s why he became a stunt rider to be anything but angelic.

He was a Hellion on a bike.

What he knew is he had issues.

He would never admit the hair dye was due to a drunken dare, never mind the fact he was much to young to drink. Growing tall made people think he was older.

Now the eyes, that was from when his flames first woke, and from then he was that stupidly immortal.

Yeah, no matter the fact he couldn’t die, he was never doing that trick again.

He might be amnesic, but he wasn’t stupid.

So.. he might act like a spaz and an idiot, but he’d fully passed high school and a lot of collage courses, not that he told the others. The other’s were prima donnas, well.. maybe not Fon.

Fon was awesome.

After the curse he had plenty of nightmares, strange creatures, technologies and things just strange weird.

He didn’t know why he woke crying from these dreams. Why he woke with a name on his lips he could never remember.

Then technology went _Woah-ser_ , out came the internet, flat screen TV’s, cellphones... well you got the idea.

Skull had no issues going with the flow, and had them mastered in seconds.. feeling as if he should know how to use them already.

Which was weird, since they hadn’t existed when he woke up in the hospital.

Then Digimon were introduced to the world.

He just went, "huh", which annoyed the others a lot.

He was pretty sure he wasn’t a seer, no matter the fact he could name the Digimon and there types before they even said them.

Then a few days after they all returned to their right ages, Skull noticed a news article on a missing fourteen year old Named Takaishi Takeru.

Twenty years old Skull gave a weird laugh.

“Nii-sans is going to kill me,” Skull aka TK said, but really the time travel and amnesia wasn’t his fault.

Really, who’d think it would be a newspaper that would return his memories.

He wondered how Patamon would react.

Well... that ended his relationship with Kari as he was no longer a kid.

This.. was going to be awkward.

 

**Author's Note:**

> ☄ _Firehedgehog | Digimon Adventure_
> 
> I love the first four original seasons
> 
> If you'd like to join as a writer tell us in a review!  
>  We enjoy having new writers in our group!  
>    
>  ⋏⌒⋏  
>  Ξ( ⚈,⚈)Ξ  
>  Ξ('')_('')Ξ  
>    
>  RISK TAKER  
>  "Faith in yourself to try."


End file.
